The Black Star
by kitsunegirl27
Summary: James Potter's lover's child is starting Hogwarts in his fourth year. No pairings really decided. My oc replaces who Harry usually is.


A new school year was about to begin. It was always nerve wracking for Montgomery Alexander. Every year he switched schools because his mom remarried every summer and then the husband are somehow killed in an accident or so his mom says. He stop believe this when he was younger.

This year he is going to Hogwarts because his mom is having an affair with a married man. This man is James Potter. He is married to a muggleborn witch. Montgomery grew up hating muggleborns because most of his step fathers were muggleborn and a muggleborn killed his father when he was young in front of him. He calls them mudbloods and a lot of purebloods call them that. Especially if they support Lord Slytherin.

Montgomery POV

It's start of new year maybe I can last in this school. James Potter, the one my mother is having an affair with, is a teacher at Hogwarts and my mother seems to be truly in love with him. He isn't bad at all. Well… other than the fact he is cheating on his wife. He has a son the same age as me. I guess is kinda cool. James told me his son is really arrogant and pretty dumb so he likes it when I talk to him about subjects that beyond my years. I am fourteen yet I can do some master subjects.

"Montgomery, hurry up you will be late," my mother yelled. I grabbed my trunk, owl cage, and my familiar's cage. My owl's name is Andreas, he is an eagle owl, and my familiar's name is Alexios, he is a black panther. I rush down the stairs to the entrance hall. My mom is there waiting.

Hogwarts is pretty normal wizarding school. You get separated into a group. At Hogwarts they call them houses. I got sorted in Slytherin. I can't wait to get to the train station to get on the Hogwart Express. Yes, the school has it's own train. My mom and I live in a muggle house as a cover so no one knows where we live in Romania. You can tell we are from Romania, we got that covered that we resonantly moved here.

"I going to miss you so much," my mom cries hugging me at the train station on the wizarding side. I notice James with his wife and son. By the way, James is a pureblood.

"James, it is good to see you," my mom said walking up to them. My mom is a healer and James is a auror and he always comes to her if he has a patient or suggesting someone.

"Nora, how are you?" he asked hugging her. They are friends and they noticed they both were falling for each other.

"Hello, Nora, is that your son?" James' wife, Lily, asked pointing at me like a child.

"Yes, this Montgomery," my mom replied with pride and happiness.

"I am Evan Potter," a fat ginger introduced himself to me.

"Montgomery Alexander," I reply coldly making my mom and James laugh.

"You're in Slytherin, aren't you?" Evan asked.

"Yes, of course, I mean I can't be in any other houses," I chuckled.

"Slytherin are evil," Evan announced backing away from me. I started laughing at him.

"Are you ready to start teaching," my mom asked.

"I can't wait to teach muggle studies," Lily replied.

"I am, too. It is going to be a fun year for Defense Against the Dark Arts," James answered.

"How is the history teacher at Hogwarts?" I asked James.

"Remus Lupin teaches the class and it isn't boring," Evan replied.

"Good. At the other schools I attended the history class was quite useless so I self-taught," I answered.

"We need to get one the train so let's get moving," James told us. Apparently, Lily and James were riding the train to watch over the students.

"Hello, James, how are you doing?" a man with blonde hair asked.

"I'm doing good, Remus," James replied. This is Remus Lupin. Cool.

"Hi, Uncle Remus," Evan announced happily. Uncle? Well… either this going to be a good year or a really bad one.

"Remus, do you remember Nora Alexander?" James asked.

"I do. No one can forget a gorgeous woman like her," Remus replied.

"Gahhh, that is my mother," I announced in disgust.

"This her son, Montgomery," James told to a shock Remus Lupin.

"I apologize. I didn't realize she had a son," Remus responded.


End file.
